


Fire Meet Gasoline

by Lazarusmycroft



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: F/F, I'm fixing some shit that has been bothering me, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarusmycroft/pseuds/Lazarusmycroft
Summary: Eliot feels bad about being unfaithful to Fen but little does he know that she has her own secret.





	1. Chapter 1

Quentin rolled over and smiled as he stretched and felt a long arm tighten possessively around his bare hips. He wondered if he’d ever actually get used to this, the mornings were the best for him. The sun was almost always slanting in through the high windows warming their downy bed nicely as they curled together. The birds chirped musically in the golden light and it was easy to just be themselves.

He wondered for the millionth time how Eliot was able to awake looking so regal and god-like even if he was a little sleepy. In the back of his mind he wondered whether he ever truly let his guard down even when it was just the two of them. He pushed his thoughts aside momentarily and twisted around so he could kiss the tip of Eliot's nose causing him to smile with his eyes closed.

“Mmmm. Morning Q.”

“Morning. Listen I was thin-”

Eliot's long finger on his mouth cut him short. “Q, you know the rules. No thinking before we get out of bed. My eyes aren’t even open.”

Quentin sighed but smiled as he leaned in to kiss him again. “ _Fine_.” He said as he laid back down on his own plush pillow.

It was only a few moments before Eliot was pushing himself up so he could look at Quentin and his disheveled hair and morning growth of a beard. He didn't think anyone ever looked so beautiful.

“What could you _possibly_ have been thinking about already, dear Q?” Eliot finally asked once he was fully awake and had taken a gulp of water.

Quentin hesitated now, he knew what he must say and he knew it was the right thing but he really didn't want to verbalize it, not now with Eliot sitting there in the early morning sunlight, golden flecks dancing in his hair, his eyes soft and warm and a small smile on his lips. He cleared his throat and looked away.

“El, I think we have to tell Fen.”

Eliot seemed frozen, his expression didn't change one bit and then he laughed. And not just a chuckle but he actually doubled over and guffawed. Quentin felt a little annoyed but he waited for him to sober.

Eliot finally stopped laughing long enough to register the serious look on Quentin’s face, “Wait. You’re serious?” he asked in disbelief.

“Yes, I’m serious El. I don’t think it’s right to keep this from Fen.”

Eliot cupped Quentin’s face in his hands and half smiled down at him and then he pulled him closer and cradled his head against his chest. Quentin could hear his heart beating as his chest rose and fell with his breath. “Q, let’s consider this, shall we? How exactly do you think Fen will take it if I just go, ‘Oh, hey wife, just thought you should know that the nights when I disappear I’m banging King Quentin.’?”

Quentin was quiet as he considered, he knew it wasn’t going to be easy or simple, he imagined that there would be repercussions. He wasn’t even entirely sure how these things worked in Fillory but he also felt really sure that they had to tell her because he was really feeling guilty recently and he hated that his guilt was ruining his time with Eliot.

“I know El, but…”

“Shh..shh..shh…” Eliot shifted them so he could lean down and kiss Quentin into silence, “Not talking about this.” he said when he pulled away.

Quentin rolled his eyes and silently let it go for the moment. He knew he wasn’t dropping it that easily but for now it was best not to say anything else. Reluctantly he pulled away and slid to the side of the bed and stood up, he was naked and he knew Eliot would be watching his every move as he reached for his robe. He entertained himself. He heard the bed creak as Eliot stood up too, when he turned around Eliot was right behind him and wrapping his long arms around Quentin kissing the top of his head affectionately.

“Don’t worry Q, we’ll figure it out but for now duty calls.” he sighed deeply and tightened his hold for a moment. “Meet you back here a little later?” Quentin smiled and nodded, Eliot kissed his forehead and turned to head for the secret door that connected the two chambers.

Quentin had a lot to do today anyway so he pushed the conversation from his mind. He needed to go into town and then talk with some farmers, they seemed to be having some type of pest eating all the cabbages and it required his full attention, he never wanted his subjects to see him as unapproachable. So he dressed in his riding clothes and left his chamber.

 

* * *

 

Eliot had not been so quick to forget the morning’s conversation as he dressed in his court things. He knew in his heart that Q was right. It really wasn’t right to let this go on and keep hurting Fen, she knew he was gay but things were different in Fillory and he really wasn’t sure; _did_ she expect that he might change? If so, she was sadly mistaken...his father had been barking up that tree for a very long time and look how well that worked. No, he was never going to change. He liked men and he loved Quentin Coldwater. Maybe Q was on to something… before he could finish his thought there was a knock and the door opened admitting Fen.

She bounced happily in, bowing slightly. “My king.” she greeted him smiling, her big brown eyes sparkling, he felt a pang of guilt that he hadn’t had before. Fucking Q.

“Fen.” he smiled tightly back as she skipped over and pecked him on the cheek, “We are to hear from some of the subjects this morning, correct?”

She nodded happily, “Queen Margo is already in the throne room. Will King Quentin be joining you?”

Eliot felt another stab. “No, he was going to ride to the farms and investigate the cabbage eating pests.”

Fen didn’t seem to really be listening as she went about tidying up. As she came around to where he was standing doing his cuffs he reached out and grabbed her arm gently. She seemed genuinely shocked by his voluntary contact. “Uh- Fen...we need to talk.”

She seemed alarmed but still smiling she sat on the edge of the bed next to Eliot. He really did feel bad about this. “Um, Fen...darling- wife?” he was blowing it, for the first time in his life he couldn’t think of a _single_ thing to say.

“Eliot? Are you okay?” her smile faded to be replaced by a look of deep concern so Eliot cleared his throat and smiled at her in what he sincerely hoped was a reassuring kind of way. “Yes...I’m fine. I just want to say something...tell you something important.” she nodded encouragingly, he went on. “It’s just...you know how I’m not like… into women? Like, not in the way that you wish I was?” she nodded apprehensively. “Well...you see...I know that everyone here _thinks_ that I could change and make a baby with the knife maker’s daughter but trust me that is not going to happen. Believe me, plenty of people on Earth tried similar tactics, albeit none so drastic as marriage. The point is..I’m always going to just prefer men..and I love someone else.”

She looked at him calmly the whole time, he could actually feel the weight lifting from his chest. Then just when he thought things couldn’t get any stranger she began to laugh. It began as a chuckle but slowly and gradually built into an all out howl of laughter that brought actual tears to her eyes. He sat there smiling and completely confused- was she having some sort of mental breakdown? He had no idea.

Finally she composed herself enough to speak, though she would occasionally hiccup with laughter. “Eliot, my king...I _know_. I am surprised it has taken you this long to say it to me if I’m being honest but did you not wonder why I have never questioned you before?”

Now that he actually thought about it, it _was_ strange that she never mentioned it again after that first night. He had assumed that she was simply waiting for a better time to bring it up again.

He swallowed, “I guess, now that you mention it, I hadn’t really thought much more about it. I’m sorry.”

She was miraculously still smiling, “Eliot, I truly only want for you to be happy and I know that King Quentin makes you happy. Indeed, no one in the palace has seen either of you as happy as you’ve been these past few weeks.”

Eliot sighed and then immediately felt tense, “Fen? Who else in the palace knows about Quentin and I beside you and Margo?”

She looked thoughtful, “No one really, possibly Benedict.”

He relaxed again but then felt guilty looking at her face, she was taking this all so much better than he could have dared to hope. “So...what should we do?” he asked.

“Do? About what?”

“About the fact that we don’t and can’t live as husband and wife? It doesn’t seem very fair to you.”

“Oh, don’t worry about me.” her smile faded then, “Can I tell you something?”

“Ye-yes, of course. Anything.”

“I have not been faithful to you either, my king.” she bowed her head shamefully.

Eliot was relieved. “That’s great!” he exclaimed, she looked up in shock. “Who is he?”

She was quiet for a moment as she chewed her lip and looked out the window. A loud rap at the door startled them both, Fen looked as though she’d received an electric shock as she jumped up.

Margo’s angry voice carried through the heavy wooden door, “Eliot! For _fuck’s_ sake! What the hell are you doing?! This isn’t the prom, get your ass out here!” They could hear the angry click of her heels as she stormed off.

Eliot smiled weakly, “Duty calls, and it sounds really pissed off. Can we talk more later?” he asked gently. Fen smiled and nodded as he stood and made his way toward the throne room and what would definitely be a very moody Margo.


	2. Chapter 2

The council went by surprisingly smoothly which was a huge relief for Eliot because his conversation with Fen was bothering him and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. She usually stood in on these things though and he couldn’t see her anywhere in the throne room. So he basically let Margo handle everything while he mulled things over and before he knew it a harsh voice was shouting his name.

“ELIOT!”

He jumped slightly and turned toward Margo’s annoyed face, “Yes, sorry I was uh- thinking.”

She scowled, “Well stop it and pay attention. Did you hear what that farmer said? The pests have moved on to other vegetables now. I thought Quentin was going to fix this today?” She paused, “ELIOT! For fuck’s sake _what_ is wrong with you?”

He shook himself and turned to Margo confidentially, “I need to talk to you. Alone.” He looked meaningfully at the guards. She turned to them sharply and shouted, “Everybody out!” They hurried without having to be told twice, Margo had an effect that no one else did. She used a softer tone when she turned back to Eliot, “What is it El?”

He knew they were alone but in Fillory he always had the strange sense that he was being watched, it was probably from the trace amounts of opium in the air, so he double checked the room before finally speaking, “It's about Fen. I told her about Quentin.” Margo didn't catch on right away but when she did her eyebrows rose dangerously.

“Eliot! Are you trying to get us murdered?” 

Eliot rolled his eyes at her dramatics, he was too used to it, “ _Relax_ Bambi. She isn't going to blab to anyone. Besides, she wasn't even surprised, she said that she already knew.” He turned thoughtful, “Speaking of...how _did_ she know I meant Quentin? I never mentioned his name.”

Now Margo rolled her eyes, “Oh please, El, who else on this planet do you ogle like Q? That's not the concern here, I don't think it was a good idea to tell her.”

Eliot was a little offended, “I ogle plenty of Fillorians, a few guards, most of the Lorians are fuck worthy…” he was getting distracted so Margo snapped her fingers to bring him back.

“El, focus. What else did Fen say?”

He thought, “Nothing really, just that she wasn't surprised and...oh yeah! She told me she hasn't been faithful either. Do you know anything about that? When I asked her who it was she didn't have time to answer because… well...we were interrupted.”

Margo's eyebrows knitted together and lines appeared between her eyes as she thought.. she seemed truly baffled. “You know? I did think it was odd that she wasn't here today during the council, she always is.”

Eliot was watching her intently so she sighed dramatically and said, “Oh please. One kiss does _not_ make us a couple. She's not my type anyway, too nice.”

He sighed and sat back in his throne as he thought. Eliot was frustrated, now all he wanted to do was find Quentin, drink some shitty Fillorian wine and be left alone but he still had a whole day of king-ness ahead of him. He forced himself out of his thoughts.

The day passed and Eliot somehow didn't catch a single glimpse of Fen or Quentin the entire day, that was definitely strange so he went back to his bedchamber and hoped he would find at least one of them there. He was disappointed again. What was the point of having a boyfriend and a wife if neither was around when he needed them most? Annoyed he poured a glass of “wine”.

He was only half way through the glass when there was a soft knock on the door, he whipped around, spilling some wine on his hand which he shook off and he found Quentin standing there looking harassed but smiling at the sight of Eliot. His annoyance evaporated.

“Quentin? How was your day?” He asked cautiously.

Quentin rolled his eyes as he came over to Eliot and wrapped his arms around his waist. “There is a shit ton of turmoil with the farms and the townspeople are pretty pissed about not getting their supply of vegetables and oh! Guess who's fault it is?!” He was resting his head wearily against Eliot's chest as Eliot rubbed his hair soothingly. “Ruling this kingdom feels like a lot more work than I originally thought.” He smiled and pulled away to get a glass of wine for himself.

“How did the council go?” He asked over his shoulder. When Eliot didn't respond he turned around to see if he was still there. “Eliot? Did something happen?”

Eliot smiled sheepishly, “You….might want to sit down.” He patted the edge of the bed near him and Quentin obliged.

“So!” Eliot began and then he heaved out a sigh and slumped a little, “I've had an interesting day full of mystery and unfulfilled curiosity!” His voice was mock cheerful. “I took your advice this morning and I told Fen about us only to find out that she actually knew all along and really didn't care at all.”

Quentin blinked in surprise and pushed a stray lock of hair back behind his ear, “Tha-that's amazing news!” He leaned in to kiss Eliot but was stopped gently by Eliot's hands on his shoulders. Groaning he said, “Yes but…”

“But what? What could be the problem?” Quentin was feeling a little annoyed now. This was excellent news! Better than they could have hoped for!

“There's one tiny thing. Fen has been fucking someone else too.”

Quentin was still confused, “I-I still don't see how that's a problem?”

Eliot sighed and stood up to pace the room. “It's a problem because I don't know who it is. It could be anyone. It could be a Lorian spy.”

Quentin laughed out loud, “Eliot come on...I think you're reaching a bit. Fen _loves_ Fillory, she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the kingdom. Why don't you just ask her who it is?”

“I tried but we were interrupted by Margo.”

“Margo doesn't know who it is? She knows pretty much everything that goes on around here.”

“No. it was a shock to her too, well, sort of...”

Quentin tilted his head, “What do you mean?”

Eliot waved his be-ringed hand in the air, “I don't know, she mentioned something about kissing Fen once.” He seemed unconcerned. He reverted to twisting an elaborate gold ring around his finger in frustration so Quentin stood and went to where he was standing.

“Eliot it's not a big deal. The important thing is that we can be together now with no strings attached.” He leaned up on his toes so he could kiss Eliot on the mouth, it worked, as usual and Eliot brought his hands to Quentin's waist to keep him there. A minute later there was another knock on the door. They broke apart reluctantly and Eliot said, “Come.”

Fen came in smiling and hesitated when she noticed Quentin.

“Oh, I'm sorry! I can come back.”

She started back for the door and Quentin stopped her. “No, actually I was leaving. I need to speak with Margo anyway.”

Eliot snorted, “Good luck. She put the royal in royally pissed off this morning and her day hasn't improved.” Quentin smiled and after one last glance at Eliot he left.

* * *

 

“Fen? Can we maybe finish our conversation from this morning?”

She looked apprehensive but she nodded. Wringing her hands nervously she sat down and then stood up again and began to pace.

“Fen, I promise that I won't be upset if you just tell me who it is you've been... _seeing_.”

She turned to face him again, “Eliot, let me start at the beginning.”

He nodded.

“I know how you feel. I'm not who my family and friends think I am. I married you, Eliot, precisely because you are the _way_ that you are. Do you understand?”

Eliot was nonchalant when he said, “Yeah, so you're into girls which is great because I am not. So you needed me as a cover?”

She looked down at her feet, “I didn't mean to deceive you my lord.”

“No, it's cool. But...why'd you wait so long to tell me? You must've known that it would actually be a relief to me?” He realized she was looking nervous, “Fen? What's up? Talk to me.” He guided her gently back to the bed.

“I just...I don't know how many royal doctrines this whole thing goes against and it has always been a part of my family heritage that I was to marry a king of Fillory, a child of earth. I never had the option of marrying a queen, though I really don't think Margo is my type. I’m just afraid that we might be committing treason.”

Eliot sobered, could it _really_ be that bad, he wondered? Fen was still looking very serious, he felt anxious. He was about to ask her what they should do when a knock came on the door again. It was Margo and she let herself in before being invited, she stopped when she saw the two of them sitting together.

“Well thank fuck that I didn't find the two kings here. Fen. Eliot. We need to talk.”


	3. Chapter 3

Eliot and Fen were frozen like deer in headlights as Margo shut and locked the door behind her.

“So, with all this fuckery going on I decided that one of us should do some research.” She looked pointedly at Eliot, he knew how much she hated that sort of thing.

He shifted nervously, “And? What did you discover?”

She took a deep, steadying breath, “Its bad Eliot. It's about as bad as it can be.”

Eliot swallowed hard and attempted a smile, “But, like, in a ‘this is bad but don't worry we can fix it’ kind of way?” He asked without any real hope.

“More like in a ‘if anyone finds out that you two are banging other people, royal heads will roll’ kind of way.”

“Okay...well that's easy then...no one finds out and our beautiful, royal heads stay firmly attached to our royal bodies.”

Margo rolled her eyes, “I think it might be a good time for Quentin to visit Breakbills. Just for a few weeks. Eliot, we have to remove any suspicion.”

Eliot sighed and looked at Fen, she was nervously playing with the fabric of her dress and she kept glancing out the window. Margo saw where his gaze had fallen and she shifted with a hand on her hip, “Fen? What is it?”

She almost seemed like she had forgotten that Eliot and Margo were there. “It's just...oh, it's nothing. I'm just wondering how we can keep this all a secret. It doesn't seem fair to send Quentin away.”

Eliot softened, “Oh, it's _really_ fucking unfair dearest but this is what we're used to. What about you though? You never said who, uh...is there someone who might be in danger?”

Fen blushed and looked out the window again, “No...there's...um, I have to go.” Then she jumped up and was gone before either Margo or Eliot could stop her.

They looked at each other in shock. Margo recovered first, “Fix this Eliot. I will _not_ have my subjects rise up against me and behead me like some revolutionary France bullshit.” She turned on her heel and was gone.

* * *

 

Eliot was annoyed and a little scared even if he wouldn't admit it, at least not to Margo. He spent the next hour and a half looking for Quentin all throughout the palace and had no luck at all. Finally he gave up and retired to his chamber where he poured himself a much needed and deserved drink, in his opinion. He was really annoyed that he would have to be separated from Q for so long once again, and because time passed more rapidly in Fillory it was going to be harder for him than for Quentin.

He wondered for the millionth time why he couldn't just re-write the laws. Make them say something like, ‘All monarchs must be married to each other” and then he could pardon Fen for any imagined crime she had committed and everyone could live happily ever after. He slumped into a chair, he knew it was useless. Shit in Fillory was never that simple. He knew that much by now.

A soft knock came on the door and Quentin let himself silently in to the room. Eliot beamed and put down the wine glass as he pulled him into a tight embrace and, smiling down at Quentin, leaned in to kiss him on the mouth. After a moment he said, “I've been looking for you all day. Everything alright?”

Quentin sighed and sat down heavily in a chair, “Not really, I'm still dealing with this crop eating pest and now some villagers are beginning to report that they are finding some smaller animals dead seemingly with no injuries.” He rubbed his hand across his face wearily.

Eliot poured him a glass of wine and brought it to him looking conflicted, Quentin noticed immediately and he sat up in the chair, “What is it? What's happened?”

Eliot attempted to smile but failed, “Everything is shit Q. Apparently if anyone finds out about us and Fen we could all be in a lot of trouble. Like Cersei Lannister kind of trouble and Margo is having kittens over it. Apparently she's not keen on the idea of being stripped naked and shaved bald and forced to walk through the streets of Fillory.” Quentin blinked and Eliot said, “Margo made me watch the show. The point is that we could be facing a revolt of our lovely subjects if anyone ever finds out that we have broken the royal marriage doctrine.” he looked disgusted.

Quentin sipped his wine in silence as he struggled for words, none sounded remotely like what he was feeling so he just sat there. Shock and horror were the first things he felt but after about five minutes he just felt angry and annoyed, being a monarch really kind of sucked. There were so many rules and regulations that they were expected to follow and, frankly? It was bullshit. They were from Earth, it would've been easier and saner just to stay there and make their lives but no! They just had to give up everything and live on a planet that was hell bent on controlling every part of what they did. Finally he just felt defeated and he looked at Eliot for some sign as to what they had to do.

Eliot understood. “It sucks Q. I'm sorry. Margo thinks it would be best if you...left for a while. Go to Breakbills for a few weeks. It's been a long time since you saw Alice and Julia. Go and be with them and let's see if we can quell any suspicions.”

Quentin was pissed, “You're kicking me out of Fillory?!”

Eliot sat on the arm of his chair and caressed his head lovingly, “Never Q. I hate this as much as you do but I do think she might be right, if you're gone for a bit then there won't be as much for anyone to gossip about.” He felt Quentin soften against his chest as he gave in.

“Fine.” He murmured sulkily, “But I won't like it.”

“Neither will I Q, neither will I. Besides, I don't think you have to leave right this minute, or even tonight.” He added meaningfully and he backed away a bit so he could see Quentin's face which broke into a knowing smile.

Quentin pushed his hair back from his face and reached up to pull Eliot down into the chair with him. They both laughed as they got tangled together and then Quentin kissed him hard and with very firm intention as he put his hand on Eliot's neck and jaw to hold him. Dammit, if this was going to be their last night together for a while he was going to make really damn sure that Eliot remembered it for a long time. He shifted his hips so that they could fit more comfortably and he only broke away to kiss along Eliot's neck and ear, making him shiver involuntarily.

“Mmmm, damn Coldwater, maybe I should banish you more often.” Eliot joked, Quentin ignored him.

They sat like this for a while, just kissing and touching and exploring then Quentin backed away and wiggled his way free to stand up. His shirt having been discarded a while ago he stood with his hand out to Eliot to help him stand. Eliot, with messy hair and breathing hard took his hand and was helped to his feet, Quentin then guided him over to the bed where he gently pushed him down and climbed on top of him, unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his bare chest as he worked his way up to his mouth again.

He kissed him softly on the mouth a few times taking note of the way his unshaven face scratched his lips and holding on to every sensation. Eliot must’ve noticed something in his face because he stopped kissing and took Quentin’s face firmly in his hands, “Q….you’re doing it again.”

Quentin squinted in confusion, “Sorry...uh-what is it that I’m doing?”

Eliot kissed him and smiled, “You’re worrying. You’re going to prematurely age and don’t get me wrong...older men are hot but you don’t have to worry about this. It’s just a few weeks until we can figure out how to make this work. You’ll be knee deep in simple farm shit in no time at all. Besides..I’m jealous. I’d be very happy for a break Earthside.”

Quentin smiled, “I know El.” then he didn’t say another word as he pushed Eliot down and climbed on top of him to straddle his hips and he leaned in and kissed his way down from his exposed throat to his chest where he lingered making him squirm with anticipation. Quentin took his time here and after he playfully bit one of his nipples he continued his way down and out of sight under the light blanket.

Eliot laid back and closed his eyes against the sensation, he bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood and couldn’t help the groan of pleasure that escaped him. _Fuck_ , he was going to miss this. He knew he shouldn’t look down at the shape of Quentin’s head beneath the blanket and the movement of his body but he couldn’t stop himself either. He was about to lose all control when there was a knock on the door, his blood froze in his veins.


	4. Chapter 4

Eliot felt Quentin tense up too, he knew they were both imagining the worst possible scenario. He didn’t know what to do and so he did nothing for at least a solid minute until Quentin pinched his upper thigh to make him react.

“Ow! Uh-um...yes?” he called in the direction of the door as he pulled the heavier blanket up and over both him and most importantly, Quentin. Now the bed just looked sort of lumpy.

It was Fen, “Eliot? May I come in?”

“Uh..” he lifted the blanket to see Quentin’s face, he was flushed and his hair was a tangled mess but he looked slightly relieved as he nodded to encourage him, “Um..yes. Come in.”

She came in and closed the door behind her, she looked really troubled as she came nearer. He sat up straighter. When she got closer she realized that he wasn’t wearing a shirt and she paused to look around the room as though she was expecting a naked Quentin to jump out and yell, “ _Boo_!” If only she knew the truth of the matter.

“What can I do for you?” Eliot asked in a falsely light voice.

“If you’re..um...busy...I can always come back.”

Eliot smiled, “No! Of course I’m not busy.” he looked around the room cheerfully, “I’m just hanging out in bed…. _alone_.”

Quentin was starting to sweat and he felt like Eliot was doing this on purpose and enjoying it. She moved closer slowly and was about to sit down on the edge of the bed and on top of Quentin when Eliot yelled, “NO! Uh-umm..please...I would uh.. prefer if you sat in the chair, I have the bed just how I like it.” He tried to look apologetic instead of guilty, he was sure he failed completely.

She looked as suspicious as she should've been and she took the chair gingerly. Whatever she had to say was obviously more pressing than her curiosity about his odder than usual behavior. “Eliot….I think I've made a grave error.” she declared as an opener.

He sat up straighter, “Wh-what do you mean? How? Why?”

She fidgeted in the seat and looked away, she was obviously struggling to figure out how she should break it to him. He was becoming more and more anxious. He wanted to just shake her by the arms and make her tell him but he didn’t, he waited as patiently as he possibly could but he could feel Quentin fidgeting beneath the sheets.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she looked at him again and she spoke, “Eliot, my king...the person that I have been seeing is Bingle.”

Eliot blinked in surprise, “ _Bingle_? As in Bingle the greatest swordswoman to ever live?”

Fen nodded. He failed to see what error she could have made. He was actually quite relieved to find out who it was that Fen was with. But Fen still looked terrified. He pushed himself up even further on his pillows and accidentally kicked Quentin who squirmed in response.

“So...Fen... _sweetheart_...what is the problem? You look like you’ve seen a ghost and not the friendly sort.”

She blinked at his weird speech and then she started talking, “The other day when Queen Margo told us that we would have to keep a low profile and remove any suspicion from ourselves I couldn’t help myself and I went straight to find Bingle in the armory. I was so upset that we would have to stop seeing one another and I just needed to tell her and see her one more time…” her voiced faded as she trailed off and tears started in her eyes.

Eliot felt for her but his veins felt like there was ice coursing through them, “Fen...what happened?”

Tears were running silently down her cheeks now, “I am so sorry my king...b-but...I...I couldn’t leave her without one final kiss!” she buried her face in her hands. Eliot leaned his head back against the pillows, he didn’t need details to know that the worst had happened. He closed his eyes very tightly and hoped dearly that when he opened them he would simply be on the floor at The Cottage where he passed out after a night of binge drinking. He counted to ten. He opened his eyes. He was still very much in Fillory with a half naked Quentin under his blankets and a sobbing wife sitting on the chair near his bed.

He took a deep breath. “Fen. It isn’t your fault. I would’ve done the very same thing in your position. We just need to figure out how bad the damage is. No big deal, I’m an expert at damage control.” he felt Quentin shift under the blankets and he was sure that if the situation weren’t so dire he would be smirking because Eliot was _NOT_ the one you wanted in charge of damage control.

Fen had, at least, stopped crying but she was staring at him, “I-I don’t understand…”

Eliot shifted, “We just need to find out who knows and how many people they might’ve told and then, I suppose, we buy their silence.”

She was staring at him like he’d suddenly sprouted another head. “I d-don’t think you understand...there is currently an angry mob gathering in the village. They are coming here to demand our heads.”

“An angry mob? Like with torches and pitchforks?”

“Eliot, this isn’t a joke. We are all in very grave danger. I-I think we need to flee.”

“Flee? To where? Do we even have enough time?” he was beginning to feel panicked and he felt Quentin shift under the blankets and before he knew what was happening Quentin had emerged, disheveled, from beneath the blanket. He smiled briefly at Fen.

“We do need to flee, to Earth. We can bring Fen with us.”

“What about Margo?” Eliot asked in surprise.

Fen recovered fairly quickly from the shock of her husband’s half naked boyfriend emerging from beneath the bed clothes. “Margo will be okay.” she said firmly, “And so will Bingle.” there was a softness and a sadness to her voice when she said the last part.

“How do you know that Margo will be okay?” Quentin and Eliot asked at the same time.

“Because the subjects fear and respect her, she’s strong and she’ll have Bingle to protect her. She will be the only one who can smooth this over.”

Quentin looked at Eliot as he tucked his messy hair behind his ears, “El? We can’t hang around here for too much longer. What’s your decision?” Before Eliot could answer Margo came flying in, slamming the door behind her.

“What _happened_?!” she shouted at the three of them, she stopped and put both hands on her hips, glaring at them each in turn. “Someone here had better tell me why there is an angry mob marching on Whitespire as we speak.”

Fen was the one who spoke up, “It was my fault…” she said and then she briefly explained what happened. When she finished Margo just looked at them all and when she came to Eliot her anger lessened.

“Coldwater’s right. You have to go and you have to take Fen with you. I’ll handle this shit show.” She was standing there with both hands on her hips and Eliot knew that there wasn’t anything she couldn’t do but he still very much did not want to leave this mess on her, she wasn’t even involved for a change.

She raised her eyebrows in annoyance at them all, “Well? Are you going to wait for the mob or?”

Eliot and Quentin got up, Eliot wrapped in a sheet and Quentin with no shirt. Somehow Eliot managed to drape the sheet around his body in a fashionable way and Quentin couldn’t understand it. Eliot then went to Margo and wrapped his arms around her, cradling her against his chest.

“Bambi, thank you.” he said and then he kissed the top of her head in a way that was saved only for Margo, there was a love there that nothing and no one would ever really get between. She softened at his touch too.

“Be careful Eliot. Earth is hard on you.”

He laughed, “You’re telling _ME_ to be careful? I’m not about to deal with an angry mob. Bingle will help you and you will have Benedict as an ally. Come and get me if you need me. _I mean it_.”

She smiled as she leaned back and looked up into his face, “Just go and enjoy your vacation fuck fest with Q. Don’t worry about me, I’ve got this shit handled.”

He smiled down at her, “I know you do Bambi.”

Then she pushed him away and she turned abrupt again just as a loud banging knock came on the door. She turned to them all with fear on her face. Quentin grabbed Fen and Eliot by their wrists and dragged them to the clock in the corner and just as Quentin stepped inside he saw the door fly open and heard the angry shouts of the villagers yelling for them to be stopped. He only had a moment to fear for Margo and then everything went black and he was on his way back to Brakebills.


	5. Chapter 5

The darkness almost seemed to suffocate and then, suddenly,  they were toppling from the clock that stood in The Cottage on the grounds of Brakebills. This was the place where Quentin met Eliot and where all of his adventures began. There was an obvious difference in air quality from Fillory. The lack of opium was disturbing for one thing, he hadn't realized how used to it he was.

He looked over at Fen and she seemed to have passed out and Eliot was still trying to disentangle himself from his sheet.  Quentin grabbed Fen and lifted her head into his lap as he checked her pulse, it was strong, apparently the change in dimensions and atmospheres simply made her woozy and she passed out. Eliot realized what was happening as he finally was able to stand up, “Is she alright?”

“Yes. She just passed out. Help me get her to the couch.”

So together they carried her to the couch and covered her in a soft blanket. Quentin sat down heavily in a chair and before he knew it Eliot was bringing him a freshly mixed cocktail. He didn’t know he was able to do that so fast but here he was sitting on the arm of his chair, wearing his sheet like a toga and drinking a perfectly mixed cocktail.

“Do you think she’ll be okay?” Eliot asked after a minute.

“Wha- oh yeah. It’s just a change in the atmosphere and her dimension. It’s a lot on her equilibrium.”

Eliot rolled his eyes, “Not Fen. _Margo_.”

Quentin gulped his drink down, he honestly couldn’t let himself think about it or he would have a panic attack. Before he had to answer though, Julia came in looking distracted. She stopped however when she noticed a shirtless Quentin, a sheet wearing Eliot and an unconscious and unknown girl. She bit her lip and smiled awkwardly at them, “Q. Eliot.” She paused as they looked back at her, “Um. What’s up?”

Eliot stood up to make another drink and Quentin sighed, “Long story Jules. How are you?” He asked as he stood and went to give her a hug. She kept glancing back at the sleeping Fen, with good reason. “It’s nothing. She’s Eliot’s wife.” He said as he inhaled the sweet aroma of her hair, he hadn’t realized exactly how much he missed her.

His words did the exact opposite of reassuring her, she pulled away to look at him, she wanted to check that he wasn’t high. “Eliot’s _what_?” She asked in amusement.

“My _wife_.” He emphasized the word.

She was still shocked, “Why and how do you have a wife?”

Eliot sighed and drank his drink. Quentin was the one who answered, “Jules, it’s a long story but the gist is that Eliot is the high king of Fillory and as such he was required to marry the knife makers daughter and the rest is-uh-just whatever...not necessarily important. We need to take refuge here for a few weeks, do you think that would be okay?”

Julia didn’t spend a lot of time thinking about it, instead she smiled and shrugged, “I’m sure it won’t put anyone out.”

“That's excellent.” He turned around to tell Eliot that they could stay at The Cottage and he was gone, he slumped a little.

Julia was watching him the whole time with a smile, “Q? Do you want to go and grab a drink and talk?”

Quentin scanned the room again and nodded but first he checked Fen to make sure she really was okay, he wasn’t sure he should leave her so when Todd came in the room looking harassed Quentin pounced.

“Hey! Uh- Todd! Could you do me a huge favor?”

He was obviously shocked to see Quentin standing there, _shirtless_. Quentin noticed him looking and he suddenly felt self conscious but Todd nodded yes and so Quentin explained that Fen was a friend and she wasn’t from around the area at all and she would be a little confused when she woke, he asked if he could sit with her until he and Julia got back. Todd said he would and Quentin ran upstairs to his old room and changed into an old pair of jeans and a long sleeve thermal shirt, it fit a little more snugly than it had before, in Fillory he had spent time practicing with a sword so his biceps were bigger than they had been.

He came back down and he and Julia left the school to head into the city for a drink. It had been such a long time since he was able to do anything like this, he felt momentarily carefree. Julia chose the place and they grabbed a tall table in a corner near the front window. He went and got them both an IPA, they toasted when he came back.

Julia took a long drink from her glass and then looked steadily at Quentin, “It’s really good to see you Q. I’ve missed you.”

He hadn’t realized exactly how much he had missed her until now, she looked the same but happier. Her long brown hair was wavy as usual but her skin seemed to glow in a way that was almost unearthly. He couldn’t quite place it but he could tell something was different and she was definitely more confident than she had been before.

He took her hand gently and rubbed her knuckles softly. Her skin felt like silk. She was watching him with amusement. He realized that he should speak, “Jules. Are you good? Are you okay?” He asked. He had meant to tell her all about the past several months of his life but all he could do was ask her and he suddenly needed to hear her say out loud that she was good.

“Q, what’s going on? Why are you being so...strange?” She tilted her head to the side, “I’m doing fine, really well actually.”

He smiled and leaned back in his chair brushing his hair out of his face, “Good. I guess...I didn’t realize how worried I was about you. I’m just really glad to see you.”

She smiled warmly at him, “I’m doing amazing. Honestly. Tell me about you and, for God’s sake, tell me how Eliot has a wife.”

Quentin chuckled and launched into the whole story, he even threw all caution to wind and he explained the conundrum they were now facing. When he finished she was just watching him intently and he knew the look on her face, she was in deep thought. He waited patiently for her to snap back to reality and when she did she broke into a wide grin. “I’ve won a bet with Kady.” She sipped the last bit of her beer, “I bet her $20 that you and Eliot would end up together. Anyway...the whole thing does sound rather tragic...is Margo going to be okay though? I mean, I know that she can be a mega bitch but still, it seems like a lot to handle, even for her.”

Quentin rubbed his face in his hands, “I know, I’m worried about her too but I don't really know what else I can do right now. If any of us go back to Fillory we’ll end up on spikes.”

“So, you’re royally fucked, huh?” Quentin rolled his eyes and she smirked.

They stayed for one more beer and then Quentin suggested that they head back, he really was worried about Fen and he wanted to see Eliot anyway. They got back just in time, Fen had just woken up and Todd was trying to explain to her where she was and why there wasn’t anyone she recognized. Julia took over before Quentin could do anything, she flew across the room and was sitting on the sofa next to Fen in a flash.

“Fen? It’s really okay. You’re on Earth, I’m Julia. I have known uh...Quentin most of my life. It is going to be strange for you here but you’ll adjust.”

Fen looked like she wanted to cry and she looked at Quentin, he smiled weakly and nodded. She turned back to Julia and tried to smile. Julia pulled her into an embrace. “I’m here for you. I know you’ve been through a lot.”

Quentin figured she had it under control and decided to go looking for Eliot, he didn’t have far to search, he found him lounging on one of the chairs in the garden...smoking. Quentin was pissed off.

“Eliot? What are you doing?” Eliot looked at him bemusedly. “You don’t smoke anymore.”

“C’mere Q.” He beckoned awkwardly and Quentin walked slowly over to him, “This isn’t regular tobacco. Try it.” He handed the lit cigarette to Quentin who looked like he really wanted to refuse but he took it anyway.

A half hour later they were lying sprawled on a blanket on the grass and staring up at the sky daydreaming while holding hands. After the most recent fit of giggles subsided Quentin rolled on to his side and propped himself on his hand so he could look at Eliot. Eliot too seemed to have been able to locate some of his old clothes, he was wearing a deep purple button down shirt with tiny white polka dots on it, the top few buttons were undone showing his collarbone and making Quentin squirm. Not to mention the tightly fitted, dark grey trousers. Quentin was honestly all but drooling and he could see Eliot eyeing him just as well.

This was one thing he missed most about Brakebills, the laziness and the comfort. He knew they couldn’t stay here and lounge around smoking magical weed but he really liked the idea of it, especially considering that they were probably the most unpopular monarchs to ever rule Fillory and that list included Martin Chatwin.

“El...El?”

“Hmm? What’s the problem Q?” His eyes were barely open, “There’s more in my bag if you need it.” His words were mostly a mumble.

“N-no...I just wanted to say that um- we should check on Fen and also Julia is weird.”

“Mmm-hm.” Eliot replied, obviously not listening and dozing again so Quentin made himself sit up fully and lean over, he kissed Eliot hard on his mouth until he got a response which was Eliot practically dragging Quentin on top of him and then forgot that he wanted to make Eliot check on Fen. A minute later Julia found them and stood with her arms crossed against her chest for a minute before she cleared her throat to get their attention.

Quentin rolled over and looked up at her smirking face, “Jules!” he declared.

“Q. Eliot. I think you should come inside and talk to Fen.” She was still smiling but Quentin could tell that she was a little disappointed.

He pushed himself up and turned around for Eliot to help him off the ground and together they stumbled inside to find Fen sitting on the couch with Kady. She had her knees drawn up to her chest and she had obviously recently been crying. Kady looked irritated at them but didn’t say anything as she got up and left when they entered.

Quentin couldn’t worry about her right now, she was always pissed off at him or Eliot for something, he assumed they probably deserved it but now he needed to make sure Fen was okay. Eliot went to her first and hugged her and Quentin made his way a little slower to sit on her other side. He knew how overwhelming it was to visit other worlds in different universes for the first time so he sincerely pitied her. Julia sat across from them in a chair and watched the interaction with curiosity.

Eliot rubbed her head, “Fen, we are going to be able to go back to Fillory...soon. We just need to figure out how to make the angry mob forget why they want to chop our precious heads off. Bingle will wait and Margo will handle shit.”

Fen nodded against his chest, “I know but I don’t know how to feel or act on this planet. I feel so different and out of place.”

Eliot looked at Julia with a plea in his eyes, “I understand...but, maybe...just maybe..Julia can help?”

Julia nodded, still smiling serenely. “I would love nothing more. Fen? Come with me and let’s dress you in Earth clothes.”

Once they left the room Eliot and Quentin collapsed back into the sofa cushions. They were beginning to sober up. It was silent for a minute and then Eliot spoke as he took Quentin’s hand, “You’re right.”

Quentin rolled his head to look at Eliot, “Hmm? Right? About what?” He asked.

Eliot said, “Julia. She is different.”


	6. Chapter 6

Quentin woke up very early the next day, his mouth felt like he had licked a sheep and his head was throbbing like it was going to explode. What the fuck had he let Eliot talk him into last night? He groaned and rolled over to get out of bed and get some water. Eliot mumbled something incoherent as he stood up and stretched his back, he figured he’d be out for another couple of hours so he threw on some sweats and a t-shirt and went in search of ibuprofen and coffee.

It was still early, the sun wasn’t exactly up and the light had a grey watery look to it. He wondered vaguely what had made him get up so early but as he came down the narrow staircase he reflected on how much he like it here, at the Cottage. When he turned the corner he nearly screamed when he saw Fen sitting and holding a large mug in her hands, she had been looking wistfully out of the window. He noticed in his shocked and hungover state that she looked really good in Earth clothes. Then he felt awkward because they spent almost no time at all alone. She looked at him and smiled softly, her long hair was pulled back and braided, she definitely seemed calmer and more at ease than she had been the day before.

She watched him standing hesitantly in the doorway for a moment before speaking, “Julia made some coffee before she left. It’s really nice, I don’t think I’ve ever had anything like it.” she sipped from her large mug.

“Thank you, yes...I’ll just go...get a cup.” And he smiled briefly before heading into the small kitchen area and getting some coffee and something to stop his head from banging. Once he did those things he went back into the sitting area, Fen was still there. He sat down in one of the armchairs across the room. She looked at him inquisitively but didn’t say anything.

After a few minutes went by Quentin was getting edgy, the silence was super uncomfortable. He was about to make some lame excuse to get the hell out of there but then she spoke. “I keep expecting to hear some news of Fillory but then I can’t think how they would communicate, can you?”

He cleared his throat, she voiced what they’d all been thinking, “Uh- no...I mean, I guess that maybe someone could come through like we did but I think no news might be good news.” he didn’t even believe his own words so he doubted she would feel comforted.

She didn’t say anything just simply nodded and looked back out of the window. He realized that Fen was an extremely thoughtful person, she seemed not to speak until she had thoroughly considered what she wanted to say. He was envious of her; she was the type of person that was completely and unabashedly comfortable with their own company, something he would never understand. He was suddenly aware that he wanted to get to know her better.

"Uh-Fen?” She looked back at him in mild surprise, as though she had thought he’d left, “Fen...can I ask you...how did you and Bingle meet?”

She looked reminiscent and a tiny bit sad, he felt like he shouldn’t have asked and was about to tell her to forget it because it was too personal and he had no right but she started speaking and he could only listen.

“It was before you came to Fillory, long before actually. You see...in my father’s work we were always visited by the royal guards, even though there was not currently any royalty to protect. The guards never stopped training and therefore they never stopped needing weapons. Knives, swords. My father was the absolute finest craftsman. Bingle came to our cottage shortly after she enlisted.” She paused to set her empty cup on the table, “She wasn’t much older than me but I remember that we became instantly close, I think we both always knew how the other felt. She taught me how to wield a sword and I taught her all I knew of crafting blades. Then you and Eliot and Margo showed up and everything changed.” her eyes darkened with a sadness when she finished and Quentin felt really bad for the first time about their intrusion into Fillory.

He was shocked but he wanted to keep talking so he asked, “Do you know why the royal marriage doctrine is such a big deal in Fillory? I mean, on Earth, people have the free will to be with whoever they choose.”

She sighed heavily, “Precisely because of how lose Earth morals are regarding marriage. Fillorians believe that if their high king isn’t faithful to his wife or she isn’t faithful to him then we are a weakened nation and all other nations can come to conquer us.”

He thought about her words gloomily, “But...do they honestly think that by beheading its monarchs that other nations won’t sense a weakness?”

She shook her head, “What you don’t realize is that we have governed ourselves for many, many years before you arrived and we did it well. I mean, it’s written that we are to have children of Earth as our rulers but we are also quite capable of doing it ourselves.” There was a quiet fierceness to her voice and he understood.

The sun had risen now and the little room was becoming very warm. Quentin wasn’t sure if he was feeling so hot from the sun or his shame though. How often did the people of Fillory really need a bunch of arrogant Earth kids dicking around and fucking up their world? He could feel Fen’s eyes on him.

“Fen..I….am really sorry...I didn’t realize..”

She smiled again and tilted her head, “None of them ever do. We just have to get back, that’s all.”

He couldn’t even answer so he swallowed and smiled as reassuringly as he possibly could. He was thankfully spared from having to say anything else by Eliot coming down the stairs wearing a silk dressing gown and matching pajama pants, his hair was disheveled but somehow managed to look artsy as his dark curls flopped across his left eye. He scratched his stubbly jaw and yawned dramatically. He paused in the doorway when he saw Quentin and Fen sitting together and presumably chatting. He greeted them hesitantly, “Q. Fen.”

Fen smiled, “Eliot! Quentin and I were just having a talk. Did you sleep well, my king?” She asked. Eliot was still in the doorway, “No, you don’t have to call me that here. Just Eliot will do.” He glanced again at Quentin, “My head is throbbing, what happened?”

Quentin shrugged, “I felt the same when I got up. I assumed it was your fault.”

Eliot thought about it, “Yes...yes it probably was.” He shuffled off to get some tea.

Quentin turned back to Fen conspiratorially, “Fen...we are going to fix this, I promise and I’m going to start working on a plan immediately.”

“Thank you Quentin, that means a lot.”

At that moment Julia came back carrying two brown paper bags stuffed with oddments, she greeted everyone briefly and disappeared upstairs. He came up with an idea and without another word he sprinted up the steps behind her. He knocked softly on her door and let himself in when she answered.

“Jules.”

She looked over her shoulder, “Morning Q. What’s up?”

He shuffled his feet nervously, he knew he was asking for a lot here, all things considered. He took a breath and went ahead anyway, “Jules...do you think you could help me- uh us- with this mess?”

She turned around to face him, her long dark hair cascaded down her back in soft waves and he once again was struck by how glowingly beautiful she was. She cocked her head to the side and considered him. Her eyes were positively sparkling. “Sure, Q. What can I do?”

“Um, thanks...It’s actually Kady I need you to ask and then, um, Penny?”

Julia was staring at him stuck somewhere between disbelief and amusement. He looked down at his feet and he could feel the color rising in his cheeks, he knew how stupid he sounded but he had just promised Fen and maybe if Julia pitched it as aiding Fen then Kady and subsequently Penny would help. It was a long shot but it was currently all they had.

“Q...you are aware of how Kady and Penny feel about you, right? And they may not specifically _hate_ Eliot but they are not exactly members of his fan club.”

“I know, I know. I really do but I think this is our only way to know...if Penny will help...it’s our only chance to know what’s happening in Fillory and to know whether Margo is ok…” his voice trailed away weakly as he tucked his hair back behind his ear.

Julia must’ve felt something, pity or whatever but she came over to him and hugged him, her embrace was so warm and comforting that Quentin almost actually cried. It was the most intense sensation that he had experienced in a long time and when she let go of him he felt cold and lost. “Of course I’ll ask. I’ll let you know what they say, ok?”

He smiled and thanked her profusely before leaving the room and going into his own to get dressed. He found Eliot in there, draped dramatically across the bed with a hand over his eyes. He actually hissed when Quentin came in allowing sunlight to spill across him, Quentin was annoyed with his theatrics today.

“Eliot, it’s almost noon. We have to start working out a plan to get back to Fillory.”

Eliot sat up sulkily and glared at Quentin, “Yes, _thank_ _you_ Quentin, I am aware that it is almost noon but some of us are accustomed to a certain amount of sleep and the way you were snoring last night I am lucky if I got more than three hours.” His voice was purposely nasty.

Quentin turned around and looked at him, he loved that man but sometimes he was such an asshole. He tried his very hardest to keep his voice from rising, he really did not relish the thought of arguing with Eliot right now, and when he was like this it wasn’t any good anyway. “Eliot, I know you are hungover, so am I. But _please_ , we need to start working on a plan. None of this is fair to Margo or to the Fillorians and especially not to Fen.”

Eliot rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, he sat up with a loud huff and went down the hall to the bathroom. Quentin sighed and continued pulling on his jeans and sweater. He knew Eliot would come around, he just needed more time and he needed to be allowed to act like a diva, Quentin was too used to it by now.

* * *

A half hour later Quentin was sitting at the big table poring over some books when Eliot came in, his hair was still damp from a shower and his curls were just beginning to reform, he was dressed immaculately in dark blue trousers paired with a pale blue button down that had the faintest dark blue stripes. He looked apologetic. Quentin couldn’t really hold a grudge so he smiled at him and held out a hand inviting him to sit, “So, my plan,” he said as though continuing a conversation from only a minute ago, “is to ask Penny to travel to Fillory and see what’s going on. I have no idea if he will help but I am hoping that he will at least do it for Fen.” He tucked his hair back behind both of his ears and looked up at Eliot.

Eliot looked conflicted, he obviously had something he wanted to say but he also seemed like he didn’t know how to say it. Finally he just said, “I think I should go back to Fillory.” he added, “ _Alone_.” at the incredulous look on Quentin’s face.

“Why the fuck would you do that?”

“Because Quentin, I’m the high fucking king and it feels kinda shitty that I left my kingdom at the first sign of trouble.” He said all of this without a trace of irony or anger, just matter of fact.

Quentin sat back in his chair and regarded him, “El...I...I mean you’ve gotta know that I think that’s a really _fucking_ stupid idea.”

Eliot smiled, “Of course I know that Q. But you also know that I’m right, right?”

Quentin was silent for a while, of course he knew he was right but now he was busy considering how they could make this happen and what measures he could take to keep Eliot safe. His head was beginning to ache again, just a dull throb right behind his eyes. “El, I understand what you’re saying but we have to think this through...thoroughly.”

“I have thought about it Q. There really isn’t any other option…”

“Hey!” they were interrupted by Julia, “Q? Can we talk?” She looked between their troubled faces.

Quentin glanced at Eliot, Eliot nodded. “I’ll be right back El, please don’t move.”

“You’ve got it Q.” His voice was too cheerful but he went with Julia anyway. He had a sinking feeling that things were getting away from him and everything and everyone he loved was going to suffer, because why not?


End file.
